Intonation
by MHC1987
Summary: Dr. Hobson informs Acting Chief Superintendent Lewis that she wants some things changed. I do not own the characters or concept. I merely try to prolong the enjoyment of the series.
1. Chapter 1 Loud and Clear

To most people, scrubs do not constitute a sexy outfit. But Laura wears scrubs, Robbie finds Laura very sexy, so to him, scrubs are sexy. Plus they come off easily. Such were the contents of Robbie's all too brief day dream about Laura. He decided that it was a good thing that he did not go to school and meet Laura as an undergrad. He would have been too mesmerized by her to focus on the books.

Just then the object of Robbie's affection burst into his office without knocking.

" I know I do not have an appointment and I better not need one with you, Sir." was how Laura, in her best Dr. Hobson mode, entered Robbie's office.

Robbie was still smiling, trying to calm Laura down a bit "Dr. Hobson, please sit down, how may I help you?" he asked her.

"Do you still train your new sergeants and DI's or just let them lose upon the office and let others train them? Hoping that they'll pick up a few good pointers along the way?" Dr. Hobson asked of Robbie. Robbie noted that she was angry, but did not have a cigarette or a sharp object in her hand, so he had a chance, he hoped, of helping Dr. Hobson with her concerns.

Dr. Hobson provided Robbie with a list of grievances that would make Martin Luther's 95 Theses tacked to the church door in Wittenburg look tame. He hoped that DI Hathaway could give him absolution if needed, since he had trained for the church, in the event that Dr. Hobson would not be so considerate.

Robbie wrote as quickly as he could to record Dr. Hobson's suggestions about what needed examined by him to make her department's interactions with the sergeants and DI's more civilized and efficient. Robbie asked Dr. Hobson "Would you mind if I read the list of items that you've informed me about back to you, to make certain that I have captured the details?" Dr. Hobson was agreeable to him doing so.

After their conversation, Dr. Hobson left Robbie's office as quickly as she had entered it, but she seemed a bit calmer, now. Robbie planned to take her one of her favorite coffees a bit later in the day, but he was going to be certain that he got decaffeinated coffee for her today. She was already animated and charged up enough without having her with a large dose of caffeine in her system.

Between now and coffee time, he needed to devise a plan to start to address Dr. Hobson's concerns, or she might make him as extinct as the dodo, after all. At the very least, he might have dinner in the canoe, as well as be sleeping in it given the good doctor's level of displeasure, at the moment. Maybe he could start one of those "micro" hotels using canoes, in some manner?


	2. Chapter 2 Power Couple

Dr. Hobson got back to her office and went about her duties. She felt that she had finally found a Chief Superintendent who listened to her and respected her. Innocent and Moody had both been respectful of her professional status and were willing to listen to her requests and suggestions. Now this one, this Lewis fellow really was much more tuned to her than any of his predecessors had been.

Then she sat back in her desk chair thinking to herself. She reviewed her side of the conversation and Chief Superintendent Lewis' responses to her. Lewis had been cheery and supportive. She had taken an authoritarian and high handed tone with Lewis. He deserved better from her. They may work in the same place, but more importantly they shared a home, bed and life. Dr. Hobson realized that her alter ego, Laura, had some apologizing to do. She did not feel remorse about raising the issues that she raised with Lewis; she was mortified at the tone she'd taken with him.

Dr. Hobson took a deep breath and reached for the phone to call Lewis, but she realized that she'd stormed into his office to provide him with her insights. She realized that she should also go directly to his office to apologize to him. Before she could reach for the door to her office, a knock on the glass noted that Lewis had come to see her and that he had a large cup of coffee in his hand, for her.

"Dr. Hobson, may I interest you in some refreshment?" as he offered her the cup of coffee. Dr. Hobson dropped the professional stance and allowed her Laura personae to shine through. "Thank you, Robbie. I do need this, believe me. I also need to apologize to you for the way that I spoke with you this morning. I was wrong to do so." She looked up at him with a seriously sad face.

After taking the gift of coffee from Robbie's hands, she sipped the coffee, while he formulated a response. "Laura, no need to apologize, you were doing your job, representing your department and its needs as you view them. I appreciate your candor. I've given the subject some thought and I want to hear what you think about my proposal for resolving the issues that you raised."

Laura was amazed at how professional and matter of fact that Robbie was in discussing the issue with her. He should ask her for an apology, or ask her to sleep in the canoe this evening as penance for her behavior in his office earlier. She put her coffee down on a near-by cabinet and stepped closer to Robbie ostensibly to reposition his tie. She really just wanted to touch him to feel more closely connected with him as a form of apology and reassurance.

Robbie saw the self inflicted hurt on her face as she moved closer to him. Robbie needed to find a way to help Laura feel better about the whole situation and quickly. He did not want her to feel sad about an issue that he did not feel was an issue.

Robbie suggested that they go inside of her office to discuss things. She grabbed her coffee off of the cabinet, and they proceeded into her office and shut the door. Laura figured he was about to start letting her know how he felt about the situation, in a louder than usual voice. But that was not what Robbie did. While they were standing, facing one another in Laura's office, Robbie gently but firmly placed a hand on each shoulder, holding Laura in place. He quickly kissed her on the forehead telling her "Laura, do not worry about how you said things this morning, I am more focused on what you said. And I think you are right on many of the issues that you noted."

Laura looked up at Robbie and gently smiled in gratitude at his caring gesture. "Robbie, when I thought about how I spoke to you this morning, it reminded me of how I used to want to reprimand Morse for speaking to you in an unkind and impolite manner. I'm sorry that I was so domineering and forceful. You deserve better than that from me." Laura concluded her statement, locking her gaze on Robbie's face to understand how he felt, and he seemed as calm and accepting as he had sounded.

Robbie smiled broadly at Laura "Well if you insist on apologizing, how about a good dinner with extra garlic bread and an affectionate dessert after the main course?" Laura nodded in affirmation. Robbie was in agreement, kissed her on the lips, smiled at Laura and left her office to go to his next meeting. Laura reflected that whether they had intended to or not, she and Robbie had become their own version of a "power couple". She then laughed to herself of what Robbie would say about that idea.


	3. Chapter 3 On the Road, Again

"But Robbie, I want you to come with me. " Laura informed Robbie in a somewhat forlorn tone of voice. "We have fun traveling together. You enjoyed being with me in New Zealand, why can't we make it a trip, together?" Laura continued with her questions for Robbie.

"Laura, you and I cannot do this type of trip together. We are both in positions of some degree of power and visibility, and we need to keep that in focus." Robbie reminded Laura with a degree of seriousness.

"So you didn't enjoy traveling with me in New Zealand? Robbie I thought…that you had liked being with me." Laura told Robbie in a hurt tone of voice.

Robbie grabbed Laura, kissed her hard on the lips to reassure her. Then proceeded to tell Laura about the traveling he wanted her to do.

"Of course I enjoyed being with you in New Zealand, but we were not on official business. If you take a few day trips to the different sites so you can observe their best practices at the various pathology labs we discussed, you will be very busy with the job and the traveling, you won't even miss me." Robbie noted to Laura.

"Yes I will." Laura snapped.

"No, you won't. I know you, when you get immersed in your work, you don't miss me much, as long as you know where I am. And you know I'll be at the station in my office, or here at home, waiting for you."

Laura asked him "What about at the pub with Lizzie and James learning the latest gossip?"

Robbie responded "OK, I might be at the pub with Lizzie and James, but I will keep you updated on the newest and freshest gossip, I promise."

"So I will simply have my playlist for my traveling companion?" Laura asked of Robbie.

"No, I thought that you should take Lizzie with you on one trip and James with you on another of your fact finding visits to other stations to check out their best practices on police/pathology management. And make a point of checking with Jean Innocent about her current pathology group. She might be of assistance, too."

"Robbie, I love your ideas, they are wonderful." Laura looked at Robbie with praise and admiration.

Robbie responded to Laura "Sure, I bet you tell that to all of your Chief Superintendents."

"No, not all Robbie, only the ones I share a bed with." Laura replied to Robbie with a teasing glint in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4 Making Plans

Robbie decided that like Morse, sometimes he wanted to do some thinking at the pub. But that usually meant orange juice as beverage of choice, for Robbie. Lizzie and James met Robbie for a quick meeting at lunch, at the pub.

James and Lizzie were intrigued by Robbie's wanting to meet off-site, away from the station. James opened the conversation, "Sir, what do we have the privilege of meeting with you to discuss?", addressing Robbie in a formal tone that he knew would irk Robbie. "James, drop the formality stuff, OK."

"Yes, Sir." James replied with a grin, knowing he was driving Robbie nuts with the formal tone. Lizzie openly laughed at the playful banter between "the boys" as Dr. Hobson referred to Robbie and James.

Robbie started on the official part of his end of the discussion. "Dr. Hobson is going to be a doing a "best practices" tour of some other pathology labs to see how they do things, to see if we can improve our processes, here. I would like for each of you to accompany her on at least one of her site visits to the various pathology labs. It provides some additional training and experience for each of you, and it gets you from behind the desk for at least one day. Are you two interested in the idea?"

Robbie thought that James and Lizzie would want to discuss it, but both of them answered "Yes" to him at the same time.

Robbie did not want to force them to do it, and he wanted to let them know that he was willing to take suggestions on the matter. "Listen, I've just kind of sprung this idea on you, so if you want to think about it, that's fine. And if you have any ideas that you'd like me to pass along to Dr. Hobson to make this work better, please let me know. This is an evolving notion. "

James and Lizzie looked at each, and talked very briefly between themselves, with James speaking for both of them when he asked Robbie, "When and where do we start the "pathology perfecting project"?"

"Dr. Hobson is still making some calls to coordinate the meetings and permissions between various teams and departments. The usual bureaucratic procedural "stuff", for lack of a more polite word. Once she's settled those issues, we'll make a schedule and off you go."

James asked Robbie, "Aren't you going to accompany the Lovely Laura on any of the trips?" Robbie responded "This is Dr. Hobson's project, so she is going into the field on this one. I need to stay at the station to exhibit leadership and offer guidance and direction to the staff."

James tossed a wadded up napkin at Robbie in jest and said "Talk about bureaucratic "stuff"."


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter

Laura was a scientist and accustomed to keeping accurate records and meeting the specifications and compliance standards set for such labs by the authorities who monitored and regulated such things. But she was not quite sure how to go into someone else's labs and ask questions about how they did things. She was not there to critique, but to learn and compare and contrast technique with managing labs and how the police officers submit reports and make follow-up inquiries. It came down to data management, but getting a lab environment to synchronize with an office setting had its challenges. The interface between the lab and the office was where Laura wanted to improve procedures

The labs would all be given different names such as "A1", "B2", "C3" and so on. That way, when she compiled her report and submitted it to Chief Superintendent Lewis, it should help to make the examination of the data as unbiased as possible.

Lizzie accompanied Laura on the first site visit. Dr. Hobson and Seargent Maddox met in the conference room with their counter parts of the site they were visiting. Dr. Hobson followed her pathology colleagues to their labs, while Sergeant Maddox got acquainted with a few of the s and DI's at the station they were visiting. They talked a bit about themselves and a great deal about the procedures and compared notes on training. After a few hours, Dr. Hobson came back to the main office area to find Sergeant Maddox. While looking for Maddox, Dr. Hobson had a DI come up to her and address her.

"Dr. Hobson, Laura Hobson, if I am correct. " the DI said, extending his hand to shake hands.

Dr. Hobson assured him that he was correct. The DI proceeded to introduce himself further "I'm DI McGregor, I was a Sergeant in Oxford, sometime ago. When you first started there, in the lab."

Dr. Hobson was surprised, she did not remember McGregor, but she'd seen lots of Sergeants come and go. DI McGregor started to mention names, and many were familiar, including Morse and Lewis. Dr. Hobson informed DI McGregor that Morse had died some years ago. DI McGregor then chimed in, "How about that Lewis fellow, I figured he went the same way his boss did, too much drinking. After his wife died, he fell apart. It's a shame, he was a good fellow."

The Laura in Dr. Hobson wanted to slap DI McGregor across the mouth, and then some. The Dr. Hobson in Laura wanted to go clinical and show no emotion in response to McGregor's comment. She wondered which approach would win.

Dr. Hobson responded to McGregor's comment. "I assure you that Lewis is quite alive and well. After some appropriate time to mourn the loss of his first wife, he remarried, quite happily I might add."

Dr. Hobson walked away from McGregor as fast as she could to find Sergeant Maddox so they could leave this place, as soon as humanly possible. She needed to put as much distance between her and McGregor as fast as possible.

Sergeant Maddox was surprised at how quickly Dr. Hobson wanted to leave, but she followed her out to the car they came in, quickly. Laura asked Lizzie to drive. Lizzie noted that Laura was agitated, perhaps more correctly infuriated about something. Lizzie got assurances from Laura that she was not angry with her. That was comforting to Lizzie. Lizzie did not want Dr. Hobson angry with her. They drove in relative silence back to Oxford.


	6. Chapter 6 Homecoming

Laura had been very upset by McGregor's comments about Robbie. It was not McGregor's fault, he did not seem to have a malicious tone when he made his comment to Laura about Robbie. But it unhinged Laura.

Lizzie had driven herself and Laura back to Oxford in Laura's car. After parking, Lizzie went to her office while Laura proceeded to her own office. Laura dropped off the paperwork and other things she'd picked up while visiting the site location earlier in the day. After checking for Robbie in his office and seeing that he was not there, she proceeded to drive home. She'd felt calmer just stepping into Robbie's office, even if he was not there.

Upon arriving home, she saw Robbie's car there. Upon entering the front door, she did not see Robbie but heard lots of loud music, the type that Robbie would not listen to, but was surprised and relieved when she saw Lynn. Seeing Robbie's daughter explained the music. Lynn happily greeted Laura. Lynn was working on making a meal in the kitchen and pointed towards Robbie's home office as to where to find him.

With the loud music, Laura tried to stealthfully surprise Robbie in his office. She went in, but did not see him at first. He was not in his chair at the desk, but under the desk trying to arrange some wires from the technology in the office. Laura went over and grabbed the first thing she could find of Robbie, which were his feet. She playfully started to tug at his feet, but just got one shoe coming off in her hand. She laughed and so did Robbie, until he tried to sit up and hit his head on the bottom portion of the desk. Both of them started to laugh again, as Laura gently gave Robbie a hand at extricating himself from under the desk, without hitting his head, again.

Laura and Robbie could not hear what they were saying to each other very well due to Lynn's music. While she was no longer a teenage, sometimes she liked her music a bit loud. Her dad was fine with that, it made her happy. Laura wanted Robbie to sit down on the desk chair so she could examine where he'd hit his head to make certain he was alright. Robbie had other plans. He went over to the office door, locked it from the inside and then embraced Laura and she got the idea that Robbie meant business, but in a fun way. She asked him "What about Lynn?" Robbie figured with the loud music, Lynn would not hear Robbie and Laura "exercising". And if Lynn did come looking for them and found the door to the home office locked from the inside, she knew what that meant, and would leave her father and Laura to get on with business. And so they did.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

Robbie and Laura could still hear Lynn's music blaring throughout the house. To Robbie, that was OK, but he'd worked up and appetite as had Laura, so they were going to leave the sanctuary of Robbie's home office to proceed to dinner, where he hoped that Lynn had made them something substantial for the evening meal.

As they got ready for dinner, namely making sure everything was zipped and buttoned and their hair was presentable, Robbie mentioned to Laura that McGregor had called him, seemingly out of the blue. Laura stopped still and tried to put a stoic look on her face at the mention of McGregor. Laura mentioned to Robbie "Yes, I saw him while Lizzie and I were visiting the station earlier today. He knew me on sight and asked me about you. I told him that you had remarried." Laura smiled up at Robbie was she mentioned this, making certain that his shirt was correctly buttoned.

"Yes, McGregor called me, congratulated me on being remarried. But you didn't tell him that I married, you, right?" Robbie asked of Laura.

"No I didn't, I was ready to leave so I didn't have time to discuss things in detail. How do you know?" Laura asked of Robbie.

"Well, McGregor called me to see if you were "available" as in interested in dating him." Robbie told her with a grin.

Laura was shocked and embarrassed. Also angry, with herself, she guessed. "Robbie, I …I'm surprised. He didn't say anything along those lines to me. If he had, he might have needed first aid or more drastic measures, after I got done with him. I'd call him presumptuous, at best. " Robbie thought the whole scenario was humorous, but Laura did not. She was quiet, but Robbie knew she was angry, and McGregor seemed to be the source.

"Laura, what's wrong? This is a funny situation, no harm done. McGregor apologized and was suitably embarrassed when I told him that you were lucky enough to have married me." Robbie waited for Laura's mood to lighten, but it did not. Robbie pushed a bit more.

"Laura what's wrong? McGregor meant no harm." Robbie repeated to Laura.

"No he did not but, he'd made reference to being glad that you had not "gone the way of Morse" and drunk yourself into the grave after Val's death. Hearing that comment from him hurt me. I didn't tell him off, but I wanted to."

"Laura, McGregor was not that far from wrong. If you had not been my friend through that dark time, and if I'd not gone to BVI to get a new start and if Lynn had not started to come around and talk to me again, I would have gladly gone the way of Morse. My life would have been too painful to keep going. That's just the truth, Laura." Robbie smiled gently, trying to sooth Laura.

Laura was still not quite placated, but she was a bit calmer. "OK, Robbie, I give in to your honesty, but I still felt that I needed to…" Laura was not quite certain how to finish the sentence.

"Defend me, Laura? You wanted to defend me. "Robbie suggested.

"Yes, I did want to defend you, but I just walked away, in anger. Not feeling enough self control to tell McGregor the whole story." Laura felt like she was confessing something.

Robbie tenderly pulled Laura to him. "Laura, thank you for loving me to the point of defending me, even when what McGregor said was true. Now, let's put this behind us and go get something to eat. Lynn has been waiting for us, I suspect."

Laura agreed, so she and Robbie proceeded to the kitchen. The music was still on the loud side, so Robbie reached over and lowered the volume. That got Lynn's attention. She'd been waiting for them to emerge from the confines of the home office. Now it was time to serve the evening meal, she thought. After all, dad and Laura had already had their "dessert".


	8. Chapter 8 Polish Up

Robbie enjoyed having both of his favorite "girls", Lynn and Laura, under his protective custody, under his own roof. It gave him a certain level of comfort to have them both near. At other times, the "Lynn and Laura Show" as he had come to think of it, provided hours of amusement. Laura was not a mom, per se to Lynn, but sometimes events produced a mother-daughter type of relationship that Robbie enjoyed experiencing. At other times Laura and Lynn were just plain silly teenagers, like this evening after dinner.

Lynn's husband was out of town with their son, so Lynn had decided to come down and spend a few days with dad and Laura. En route, she'd made a few "fun" stops. She got some bath "goodies" and other stuff that Robbie did not understand necessarily, but if it made Lynn happy that was fine. Laura was going over her "bargain haul" that Lynn had started to pull out of the various bags to exhibit for Laura. The girls were definitely enjoying sampling the scents of the various bubble baths and other bath additives. It started out as a small collection of bottles on the coffee table. Then the collection started to be displayed on the floor after it left the bag that it was purchased in, smelled, passed from Lynn's hands to Laura's hands for review and comment.

Robbie looked up from the book he was reading, fascinated with the girls' fascination with the lotions and potions. They went from bath goodies, as they called them, on to some larger bags that Lynn came in with from her car. These contained chocolate and wine. To Robbie, this was becoming rather interesting, seeing his girls' have fun and really enjoy themselves. First the chocolate was opened and sampled. Lynn and Laura each tried a few until they found their favorites, then they took the chocolate over to Robbie for him to have a few pieces, which he accepted. Robbie agreed that it was delicious.

Next came the wine testing. Robbie was OK with it where Lynn was concerned; she could stay at the house all day the next day and sleep off any excesses. But Robbie was watching Laura to make certain she stayed within a safe margin. She had to go to work the next day. The girls seem to sense Robbie's observing them from not too far away, and monitoring their intake. Of the several bottles that Lynn had acquired en route to dad's house, she and Laura chose one to open. While Lynn was opening it, Laura got three glasses, one for each of them. She would see to it that Robbie partook of these festivities, as well.

Robbie was finding that watching the girls making the livingroom into Lynn's home shopping network program more interesting than the book he was attempting to read. Robbie did eventually put down the book and enjoy the glass of wine that Laura had made certain to place in his hand. He observed that Lynn and Laura were kind of organizing and moving around Lynn's various purchases, so he began to think that the show might be over. Not so. While Lynn went out to the car to get another bag of acquisitions, Laura got some paper towels to put down on the coffee table. Laura also topped off Lynn's and Robbie's wine glasses as well as her own.

Lynn returned from her car with a bag containing several bottles of nail polish. Robbie watched the unfolding panorama of the girls giving one another impromptu manicures and pedicures. Given that both girls were getting a little tipsy, Robbie wondered how good a job they were doing. But then, they were both having fun. Robbie figured the performance would wind down when the wine took greater impact on the girls, but this was not the case. Lynn and Laura were whispering in a conspiratorial manner, but Robbie could not figure out the nature of their conversation. Then he found out when Lynn came his way with a bottle of what she termed "conservative" blue nail polish. Lynn stood in front of her father, showing him the bottle of nail polish. Robbie heard his beloved and only daughter say "Oh, dad, come on it'll be fun." Robbie shook his head, "No". Lynn persisted, "Come on dad. If not your finger nails, I got a better idea, your toe nails, no one will see your blue toe nails in your shoes, while you're at work." "No Lynn, I know you've had a fun evening, but you've drunk too much wine, if you think your dad is going to go for a nail polish job." Robbie could hear Laura laughing loudly in the background since she'd given up trying to stifle her laughter at this father – daughter stand-off. Laura thought that her role as wife to Robbie dictated that she needed to take his side on the issue and defend him from the overly progressive notions of his daughter.

Laura walked over to where father and daughter were having a debate over the application of nail polish. She said to Lynn "Your father has had a long day, as we all have. Let's all go to bed and get some sleep." Robbie was relieved, Lynn was won over by Laura's common sense and Laura wanted to get to bed. Reviewing Lynn's purchases had helped to give Laura some comic relief which she appreciated after a long day. Now Laura wanted a good night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Body In the Garden

To Laura, a body lying on the ground unexpectedly was nothing new. Granted, most bodies that Laura encountered she had been informed of as part of her daily professional activities. Those bodies did not have a pulse, and usually, she did not know the bodies prior to their cease of function.

The body she just spotted was functioning and she knew it very well. And she planned to examine it.

"Again I find you prostrate in front of me. Is this a sign of veneration or …" Laura cut off her comments to Robbie while she straddled his legs and crouched down over his knees as he lay on his back in the garden, trying to adjust the garden hose. Laura had him pinned right where she wanted him.

"Come on Woman –" Robbie started to say affectionately as he looked up at Laura and assessing his predicament. "Laura – I give up, you have me under your power." Robbie continued to tell Laura while she grinned at him broadly as she gently rubbed his chest and stomach.

Meanwhile, Lynn was taking refreshments out to the garden, with the aid of James who had stopped by to talk with Laura and Robbie about him accompanying Laura to another police station, as Dr. Hobson did her "best practices" tour.

Laura and Robbie were rather involved in their own conversation, with their eyes on one another. Lynn suggested to James that they both sit down and enjoy some beverages and light refreshments while dad and Laura play teenagers in the garden. James thought it sounded like a bit of fun, so he went along with it. He wanted to see the look on both of their faces when he they realized that he and Lynn were at the other end of the garden. James could hear the giggling from Robbie and Laura getting louder. Then he saw them start to move from their position of Laura crouched over Robbie's knees, and motioned towards Lynn to watch the show. By this time, Lynn had her phone out and was ready to record whatever ensued to be shared with her brother and anyone else in the family, including close friends, who might enjoy the festivities.

Laura got up and ran towards the house with Robbie in pursuit. Laura was several paces ahead of Robbie, but Robbie caught up with her, when she got closer to the patio and stopped in her tracks, upon seeing Lynn and James sitting there, smiling at them. Robbie grabbed Laura saying "I got you!"

Then Lynn said, "I got you both!" as she raised the phone, noting that she had their short but epic run captured for posterity. Lynn continued "That was a good race, dad! You and Laura should get involved in more team sports."

"Or maybe couples yoga." James suggested, smiling broadly.

Lynn noticed that neither her dad nor Laura were blushing or acting embarrassed. They "owned" that they had been "flirting" out there in the garden. She even noticed that James was not blushing. He had gotten accustomed to these two "late bloomers" and their little romantic moments. Further, Lynn knew that James approved of it whole heartedly. James found that having Laura and Robbie together, made them both much easier to deal with at work. More importantly, he considered them both good friends, and he was happy that they were happy, together.


	10. Chapter 10 Party In the Garden

Robbie had taken Laura into his embrace, and "made" her sit on his lap in a roomy and comfortable combination swing and chair on the patio. Laura did not mind.

James handed Robbie and Laura something to drink and eat, while Lynn replayed the video she'd made of her dad chasing Laura up the yard toward the patio. "Dad, this will be great! Wait until my brother sees this one. And Lizzie, she has to see this, too! It's epic."

Robbie patiently grinned at his daughter's enthusiasm about the contemporary version of "home movies". Robbie said to Laura, but James and Lynn could easily here him. "It's revenge, Laura. Lynn is getting revenge for the times that I made "home movies" of the kids during holidays and other events. This is pay back."

"Dad, those were fun movies. You recorded our family life and history. We have it to laugh at now. And to show your grand-children." Lynn reminded her father.

"Speaking of grand children, is that husband of yours bringing my grand-son by any time soon?" Robbie asked his daughter.

"Not sure dad, it depends on his schedule. I've decided I'll stay here a few more days with you and Laura, if that's OK?" Lynn asked her dad.

Laura spoke up saying "It's fine Lynn, we love having you here. " Robbie squeezed Laura tightly as she still sat comfortably on his lap. Robbie could not deny his daughter anything, "Lynn, you know you're always welcomed here, with us." Robbie reminded his daughter.

"Thanks Laura. Thanks dad."

James liked being a part of the extended family of the Lewis-Hobson tribe. A few years before, he might have felt lost in this tableau of domesticity, but not now. He felt completely comfortable.

James asked Laura if she wanted him to meet her at the station or at the house for their trip to the next out of town police station on Laura's "best practices" tour. Robbie said that having Lizzie and James go along with Laura was a "good will" tour from their police station to the other stations that Laura was visiting. James also knew that Robbie was providing a professional development opportunity for he and for Lizzie. And that Robbie was also providing a way for Lizzie and James to get out of the office and do something new and different, while providing protective escort to Laura. Laura did not need a protective escort, but James knew that it gave Robbie an added peace of mind to have someone with Laura to help out, if needed. James and Lizzie both understood that if Robbie was willing to entrust "his Laura" to them, that Robbie trusted them as much as one human being can trust another. James had only seen that trust tested to the extremes once. He hoped he would not have to see it again.


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Company

It was a dull morning, but Laura was focusing on other things other than the weather as she pulled into the parking lot of the police station. As the parked the car, Laura shifted into her Dr. Hobson mode. Where was Hathaway? It was not like him to be late. She did not like to be late, and he knew that. Dr. Hobson had reminded both Sergeant Hathaway and Detective Inspector Hathaway that she did not like repeating herself when Hathaway had been late to her post mortems. She got out of her car and walked around the parking lot and perimeter of the building and still did not see any sign of Hathaway. He was not present in person and nor was his car evident in the parking lot.

Suddenly, Laura heard a familiar voice approaching from behind say "Good morning, Dr. Hobson."

Laura smiled when ever she heard that voice, she couldn't help it "Robbie, where is Hathaway? Have you hidden him some place?" she asked Robbie in a light tone.

"That's top secret, Doctor Hobson. Hathaway won't be joining you today for your best practices of pathology tour. " Robbie said in a matter of fact way.

Laura was sizing up Robbie's response. "Do I have to make the trip all by myself?" she asked Robbie.

"Funny that you should mention that Dr. Hobson. I was thinking that it was not very chivalrous of me to allow you to go all by yourself, having to face all manner of scary things, out there by yourself. " he told Dr. Hobson in his best light banter.

"Like what, lunch at the local pub up there, where I'm going today? That might be scary but I'm taking my own lunch." She told Robbie.

"How about if I come with you today? Hathaway had something come up on the case he and Lizzie are currently working on. I can clear my schedule with a few texts, so how about if I come along with you?" he asked or rather suggested to Dr. Hobson with a broad smile. She agreed. She told him she was driving and that he better "Get in the car now, I don't want to be late." Then in a gentler tone, she asked Robbie if he had everything that he needed. Robbie patted his coat saying "Coat, keys, wallet and phone. Let's go!" as Robbie reached to open the passenger's side to get into the front seat of Laura's car.

Robbie and Laura enjoyed the trip up to look over the next constabulary on Laura's agenda. Robbie accompanied Dr. Hobson as a silent partner, while she conducted business. They were hoping maybe to have lunch with Jean Innocent if she was available, but Laura had not heard back from Jean. Rather than have a late lunch, Robbie shared part of the lunch that Laura had prepared for herself while they headed home after Laura's overview of the local pathology procedures.


	12. Chapter 12 In the Present

It was a beautiful afternoon, outside amongst nature's inspirations. Good sun, blue sky and some puffy white clouds with a gentle breeze. Robbie and Laura had stopped for a quick walk along the country road when they saw a place to safely pull the car over and park.

Robbie got closer to Laura, giving her a look that meant business, very personal business. Laura grinned as Robbie told her "Woman, I have a mind to gently grab you, toss you on the front of the car and have my way with you."

Laura's grin grew broader as she looked at Robbie and said "You learned a great deal from your mentor, I see."

Robbie was suddenly flustered, for reasons of ego and having Laura suggest something like this – he needed to know more, now. "Laura, that kind of breaks the mood, a little." he told Laura.

"Robbie, it was nothing, but we drove Strange crazy for a few minutes, so it was worth it." Laura informed Robbie.

"Tell me the story, though maybe I don't want to hear it." Robbie asked of Laura.

"I was demonstrating how a victim had been injured when they were tossed up on to a vehicle. I was lying back against the car, and I pulled Morse over me by his lapels. Morse was surprised by the physical contact, but took it in a good natured manner. Then Chief Inspector Strange walked by, stopped and watched us momentarily, shook his head in a disapproving manner. Strange then told us to "get a room" and he moved on .

"Morse and I looked at each other and had a good laugh. Morse invited me to the pub to celebrate our little victory in infuriating Strange. And, guess who paid the tab at the pub – Morse!" Laura was openly laughing as she told the story to Robbie.

Robbie was smiling but he did not seem to be as amused as she thought he should be. Laura then asked Robbie "Are you jealous of Morse and me in this little interlude? Robbie, for goodness sake."

Robbie broke his silence on this issue. First he got that sheepish, boyish grin that drove Laura nuts, in a good way. Then he came clean. "Yes, Laura, for a moment there I was jealous of Morse and you having such a close encounter, together. "

"Robbie, it was in broad daylight, at the station parking lot and we were fully clothed. Besides you were a happily married man with young children at the time. Morse and I were both single. Come on, it was hilarious. Well, I thought it was." Laura noted to Robbie in a breezy manner.

Robbie had to agree with Laura. "Laura, sorry, me being jealous of you and Morse in a purely platonic scenario is silly. Please accept my apology."

"Apology accepted, Sir." Laura informed Robbie with a decisive nod of her head.

Robbie seemed thoughtful and decided to ask something else of Laura, trying not to sound like a detective and not doing it well. "So is there anything that I should be jealous of you and Morse over?"

Laura was a bit indignant over the question, but she was not going to let that ruin her fun on a gorgeous afternoon like this one. "Robbie Lewis, that was not your business then, and I don't consider it your business, now. This part of the discussion is concluded." Laura stated to Robbie looking him directly in the eye.

Robbie decided that this was a line of discussion he would pursue in the future, but not continue with now. It would keep. To keep the peace, he would drop that line of inquiry, for the present.

Robbie apologized to Laura, with Laura accepting his apology for something a second time in a short span of time. Robbie seemed a bit quiet and introspective. Laura knew it was up to her to stir the pot and get things moving in the right direct. She ask of Robbie, "Robbie, do you want to test out the comfort and structural integrity of the front or the back of the car's exterior? Or maybe the backseat?"

Robbie's mind was quickly switched from the past to the present and a very interesting proposition from Laura, which he gladly took her up on.


	13. Chapter 13 Reinforcements

After checking her texts which were mainly of the delete type, Jean Innocent was happily surprised to see a few texts from some of the people she used to oversee in Oxford. DI Hathaway noted that he was driving up by himself to catch-up with Dr. Hobson who was due to be in Innocent's jurisdiction that day assessing pathology best practices. Innocent had also gotten a few texts from Dr. Hobson, who noted that she and Lewis ended up making the trip to Innocent's jurisdiction, but had completed their intended tasks prior to being able to meet with Innocent. Then there was an additional text from Dr. Hobson inviting Innocent to join them at a pub along the way, that Hobson and Lewis planned to stop at on the way back to Oxford.

Innocent sent her reply to Dr. Hobson. At that point, DI Hathaway was walking into Innocent's office.

Hathaway and Innocent exchanged greetings. Innocent informed Hathaway that Hobson and Lewis had been there earlier in the day, completed their business and were on their way home. But that they still might be able to meet up with them at a pub that Hobson had texted her about for a meet up. Posing the question to Hathaway, that she was pretty certain she knew the answer to "Shall we make it official business to track down the good doctor and her traveling companion? " Hathaway smiled and said "Yes." He'd driven a long way, seemingly for nothing, but this bit of an adventure, to get all four of them back in one pub at the same time, was a worthy quest. Hathaway and Innocent took their individual cars and headed for the pub that Hobson had noted, with Innocent in the lead. Hathaway figured it was best to let her lead, since Innocent outranked him.

Meanwhile, Robbie and Laura were enjoying one another's company in the backseat of the vehicle. They were parked along the road, set back a bit, but within view of the pub that Hobson had suggested to Innocent. Laura was having a very relaxing and enjoyable afternoon with Robbie, secreted away along the side of a country road, in their own car. There was nothing wrong with it, but it felt risky and rebellious, yet it was quite innocent by modern standards.

Laura enjoyed being snuggled into Robbie's arms. Robbie's tie and blazer were neatly folded and placed on the front seat of the car. Laura had just taken off and tossed her sweater on to the front seat to get more comfortable with Robbie in the backseat. After a time, Laura decided she should check for incoming calls and texts. Robbie watched her as she reached for her phone, at first he shook his head "No." He didn't what their quiet afternoon invaded by technology any more than it had to be. He acquiesced, Laura was just monitoring things. He watched her face as she read through her calls and texts, then suddenly she seemed to be more intent on focusing upon what she was reading.

"Looks as if Hathaway has driven up to Innocent's office and they are both headed here to try and meet up with us." Laura mentioned to Robbie in a very calm voice.

Robbie asked Laura "How did they know where we are?"

"Robbie, I sent her a text suggesting that she might want to meet us here since we missed her back at the station. It's not that far from her office. " Laura noted to Robbie.

Laura could see the wheels starting to turn in Robbie's head "How long ago did she send that text to you? The one saying that she and Hathaway were on their way, here?" Robbie asked.

Laura checked the time of the text, "About 30 minutes ago."

Robbie said "Then they should be here at any minute, right"

"Yes." Laura responded. "Robbie, let's enjoy a few more moments alone, before we go over to the pub. "

"I can agree to that Laura." Robbie replied while Laura resumed her position of lying in Robbie's embrace.

While Robbie and Laura were talking, two cars passed their vehicle. Robbie and Laura were focusing on each other. Innocent drove by but Hathaway recognized the car as belonging to Robbie and Laura and hit the brakes and backed up to observe the car. Innocent realized that Hathaway was no longer behind her, so she turned her car around and retraced her path until she found Hathaway and his car, which did not take long.

Given Robbie and Laura's entwined and reclined position in the back seat of their car, it was not easily noticed that there was anyone in the car, except for the fact that Hathaway could hear some of Robbie's favorite classical music emanating from the car. Hathaway could not help himself, he simply could not. He pulled his car further into the pull off area and so did Innocent. Innocent remained behind the wheel of her car, trying to figure out what exactly Hathaway was going to do. She knew that Hathaway loved teasing Robbie, and Robbie usually took it very well. However, Robbie did often give as good as he gets, so she was hoping that whatever Hathaway was going to do, that he'd keep it humorous and reasonably polite.

Robbie held Laura tighter, and said "I hear a car, close". He sat up and looked out the window and saw Hathaway headed their way. Robbie and Laura were both fully dressed and pretty much all zipped up and buttoned up, so Robbie went ahead and got out of the backseat, holding his hand out for Laura so he could guide her out of the car, as well.

"Hathaway, good to see you." Robbie greeted and nodded towards Innocent who was still in her car.

Robbie and Laura were not holding hands but were standing fairly close, so Robbie reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. Hathaway walked up to Robbie and Laura and asked "So what have you two been up to?", directing his question at Robbie.

"We've been waiting for you two to get here, so we could go get something to eat. Laura got the text from Innocent letting us know that you two were coming to join us." Robbie informed Hathaway with an exaggerated grin. Robbie continued "How about if you and Innocent go ahead over to the pub, and Laura and I will meet you over there?"

Hathaway nodded, knowing that Robbie and Laura had been enjoying some well deserved couples time. "See you two there, soon." Hatchway nodded and pointed towards the pub, so that Innocent knew to proceed there, with Hathaway getting into his car and following Innocent over to the pub's parking lot.

Meanwhile, Robbie and Laura got in the front seat of their car, laughing and giggling, knowing very well that if they had not gotten out of the car when they did, that Hathaway was probably going to knock on the car window and make fun of them for having a romantic interlude in the backseat of their own car. As they drove over to the pub from where they had been parked, Robbie said to Laura "I just hope that James finds someone he loves at least half as much as I love you. He'd be a fortunate man, to have that."


	14. Chapter 14 Quartet

While at the pub, the four colleagues and friends fixed all the problems of the world, their workforce and their lives for each other. It was a time of communal nourishment of the body, soul and humor.

Jean excused herself from the table to review a text. She came back to the table with a very serious look on her face that caused the other three people at the table to become quiet. Jean told Robbie to check his phone for a high level message. Robbie read the message that Jean had just read and then understood her sudden serious demeanor, as he adopted a similar demeanor to Jean's.

Laura and James looked at their phones for the message that Jean and Robbie had just reviewed, but they found nothing. Jean helped them to understand the situation by explaining in a matter of fact tone "The internal message that Robbie and I just received is only sent to Chief Superintendents and above."

Robbie looked at Jean, focusing on her and seeking counsel from her. "Mum, what should we do about this alert? Help out here, or return to Oxford to await request for assistance, if it's needed?"

Laura and James sat quietly, as least externally. Internally, both Laura and James were at some level of turmoil. Laura wanted to administer chloroform to Robbie so he'd be rendered unconscious so she could drag him to their car and she could take him home and handcuff him to the bed to keep him safe from pursuing a duty that would place him in danger.

James just wanted to go outside and have a few dozen cigarettes.

They all wanted some kind of answers, and now.

Jean Innocent was going to have to supply those answers for all three of the people who were her friends and colleagues, and were staring at her intently for answers and leadership.


	15. Chapter 15 Foot Patrol

Jean was not comfortable discussing the content of the text alert with her colleagues inside the pub. It was not a secure environment. Instead, Jean had her colleagues meet her in the parking lot, near her car. Robbie and James paid for their meal, before following Jean and Laura into the parking lot for their departmental briefing as Robbie termed it.

Jean was trying to get clarification from her superiors or anyone who knew more than she did via phone and text, but no one seemed to have any more updated or accurate idea of what was going on than she did. There had been reports of local protests and some rioting in the area. No one seemed to know about what was being protested or by whom. Further the locations of the alleged protests were constantly fluctuating. Jean felt helpless and she was "flying blind" and knew it.

Robbie calmly suggested a solution to Jean's lament. "If I may make a suggestion." Robbie asked of Jean.

"Robbie, I am open to any and all suggestions since neither I nor our "superiors" seem to be able to give us any good solutions, answers or guesses. We are being sent updated data, but the data does not make sense." Jean told Robbie in frustration.

Robbie made a simple and pragmatic suggestion "Foot patrol. Let James and I go out on a foot patrol and have a look at a few of these areas where there are supposed to be protests or riots. "

James added, "From what Laura and I can tell from our phones, there has been no mention of protests or riots on any of the news sources. Traffic reports are not reporting any streets blocked by protests, either."

Laura kept silent, not wanting her voice to betray her anxiety over Robbie going into a potentially dangerous situation. She was concerned about James and Jean, too.

Robbie stated his summarized version of the situation to Jean, but for Laura and James to hear as well "The only mention of protests and potential riots are from our internal communications, correct? No sources outside of our internal communications are making mention of this, right?"

"Correct Robbie" Jean responded.

"I don't know much about this type of thing, it's more up James' alley, but it sounds like a hack to our communications system. This does not sound like something accidental, it sounds like something that's meant to cause mischief. Maybe it's meant to cause an over-reaction from the police, to in fact start a public riot or protest?" Robbie suggested to Jean and his colleagues.

"Robbie, thank you for seeing beyond my technological myopia. You and James drive back towards some of the areas from the text alerts about protests and riots. Don't be too obvious, just observe and report back to me. If anything looks serious, do not engage; call it in, requesting the appropriate level of response teams. Laura, get your car and follow me back to my station."

Jean out ranked Robbie, James and Laura, so they all were willing to comply with her directions based on that factor. But they also all respected her and trusted her judgment.

Robbie followed Laura back to their car, and pulled the bullet proof vest that Laura always carried in her vehicle, just in case it was needed by him. When she started to insist on carrying a bullet proof vest in the car for him, he suggested they carry two, just in case it was needed by someone else.

James watched Robbie to see what he was getting out of the trunk of Laura's car. James went to check to see that he had his own bullet proof vest that Robbie insisted that he carry for emergencies. James always carried two as well. One for himself and one for Lizzie or in case someone else needed one.

Robbie gave Laura a reassuring kiss, promising he would stay safe. Laura asked him to please come back to her at least in a "mendable" state. He promised to try to do much better than that. Robbie made sure that Laura was in her car, and buckled in before he proceeded over to James' car to join him for their patrol.

Jean quietly watched over all of the quick, efficient and personally meaningful movements and motions of her three member team as she leaned against her car. She was glad to have her personal team of three trusted associates with her, today. Jean watched James drive off in his car with Robbie in the passenger seat. Jean motioned for Laura to follow her, as she got in her own car to drive back to her station to await some answers.

Robbie checked the text alerts about the protests for street addresses to give James an idea of where to head so they could do some in person fact finding. While James drove, Robbie got in touch with Lizzie via voice communications, to see if she had heard of any types of protests or worse in their favorite college town. Lizzie was surprised at Robbie's question, but promised to let him know if anything unusual happened. Robbie was glad that Lizzie was back in Oxford to act as their eyes and ears. Lizzie was discrete, but above all a competent and highly intelligent officer whom he would entrust with his life, if need be.


	16. Chapter 16 More Than A Myth

James and Robbie drove around Innocent's jurisdiction on their own fact finding mission, at Innocent's request. While they drove around looking for whatever it was that they were looking for, James teased Robbie about how easily Robbie fell back into being a subordinate to Innocent. Robbie was not in the mood for joking, he wanted to concentrate on their surroundings. His well developed policing instincts told him he needed to be alert.

They circled the area where the seemingly mythical reports of protests and rioting had come from. Here? Maybe squirrel chasing one another. Perhaps a few birds trying to out chirp one another, but riots and protests did not seem to be in vogue at this location at this particular moment in time.

Up the street, they heard a car take off fast from a presumed parked position. They heard it accelerate as it came closer. Robbie yelled to James "Get in the car." Robbie and James both got in their car in time to be just missed by the accelerating vehicle as it turned the corner. James reacted fast enough to move their car out of the way of the fast moving vehicle. James then turned their car around and pursued the mysterious car, while Robbie called in that they wanted assistance with their pursuit.

Robbie didn't see it coming, nor did James. When they did see it, it was too late. Suddenly broken glass and screeching brakes filled their senses. James controlled the car long enough to slam on the brake and jump out of the car, to get behind something. He ended up on the ground, behind Robbie. They were positioned behind someone's potting shed, at the back of a residence. Robbie called into Innocent's direct line, as she'd instructed them to do before they left her station.

But now, there was silence. A few birds were singing and little else but the rustle of leaves. What was going on? The car had taken several small projectiles of some kind – the shattered glass proved that. But from where, from whom and for what reason?


	17. Chapter 17 This Time

Innocent's back-up teams arrived quickly. They made a thorough sweep of the area. James and Robbie were given another vehicle. Innocent came in her car, accompanied by Laura. Laura practically jumped out of the car and headed for Robbie, stopping short of him to assess his condition. Physically, Robbie looked fine. His suit was a bit less perfect than it had been when he left the house this morning. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and take him home, but Robbie was obviously angry at the circumstances that he and James had been subjected to 20 minutes earlier. Laura knew Robbie well enough to leave him alone for a few minutes. Laura walked over to James who was off to the side having a quick cigarette. Laura ask James, "You boys just have to find the fun parts of town, don't you? What happened?" James gave her his account of the situation.

After a few minutes, Laura heard Robbie approach from behind and then felt his hands massaging her shoulders from behind. She leaned back into him. James kept working on the cigarette while Laura and Robbie briefly enjoyed one another's comforting presence. Robbie started to explain the situation to Laura from his point of view. "We had 'police officer" written all over us. We'd circled the area a few times. Then we got out of the car and start walking the perimeter. Two men in suits in this quiet part of town at this time of day. We're cops, plain and simple."

Robbie continued "The question is, who noticed that we were cops and cared that we were cops. And why did they do what they did to the car, and how?"

Laura looked at Robbie and suggested "Don't you mean why did they try and do what they did to you?"

Robbie saw the tense look and concern in Laura's eyes. "Yes, but they didn't really hurt us. Just made us good and mad."

"This time" Laura added.


	18. Chapter 18 Fly By Day Theory

The projectiles that came at their car had not come from the direction of the car in front of them that they were pursuing. But a few feet higher than the car which would have put a sniper in the trees? But there were no trees that were plausible for a sniper to perch in and fire from.

Robbie asked James to tutor him quickly on the use and abuse of drones. "You mean the professorial kind of drone?" James asked in a joking manner. Robbie responded, "No, the techie drone. The kind of drone that can film a police operation, and monitor it as it goes on, unnoticed. The type of drone that can fire projectiles at a car, controlled remotely. That type of drone."

Hearing their conversation, Laura realized that Robbie and James had a slight variant of the usual kind of nuisance prankster on their hands. This could get serious and dangerous for the public, but also the police. She did not like this, at all.

Robbie and James both agreed that they needed to talk with Innocent and find out the type of tech advisors available for a quick consultation. Whoever was in the car they chased, also had drone technology and the capability to over ride and inject their own mis-information on to the local police channels. These were potentially very dangerous people.

Laura held Robbie's hand as they and James walked toward where Innocent was speaking with a few of her personnel, from her jurisdiction. It was a bit of comfort to calm them during what was thus far an eventful day.

Innocent asked Robbie if he and James wanted to head back to the boredom of Oxford, or hang around her now exciting jurisdiction for a bit longer. Robbie and James opted to hang around for at least a few more hours. But Robbie wanted to speak with Innocent's technical people to see what they had to say about how their drone theory "fit" in with everything else that was going on. And most importantly, to figure out what they could do about it.


	19. Chapter 19 Slumber Party

Robbie and James had found Innocent's technical people very helpful in explaining the potential for mischief that the drone operators could get into. Factoring that in with the "hacking" of the local police communication channels in Innocent's jurisdiction and it could get to be a very interesting scenario. James and Robbie were tired after the day's proceedings, Laura wanted to go home, but she was not going to leave Robbie here alone, it just didn't feel right to her.

Robbie had told Laura to "Go home, have a bottle of wine with Lynn and relax. I'll come back to Oxford as soon as I can." Laura looked at Robbie "You do remember that you are acting Chief Superintendent, right? " Robbie conceded that Laura did have a point. However, Oxford seemed to be quiet. Robbie had exchanged texts with Lizzie who was back in Oxford and all was quiet and in order, she told him. He trusted her judgment and opted to stay as a guest of Innocent's at a local hotel with James. Laura decided to stay, too.

"So are the three of us going to be cozy all in one big bed, or did Innocent spring for two rooms for the night?" Laura asked of Robbie. It was clear to him, that Laura was staying with him. "Unless you want to share with James, Laura, you can bunk with me and James gets his own room." James heard Robbie's comment to Laura and decided that silence was prudent. Laura just nodded to Robbie's statement about room assignments for the night.

Before going to bed, Robbie texted Lynn to explain why he and Laura would not be back in Oxford for the evening. Lynn was still going to stay the night and wait at her father's home until he and Laura returned the next day.

Robbie always had a spare shirt and tie in Laura's vehicle. She kept a change or two of clothes for herself, too. It was just what they always did. The next morning after a good breakfast, Laura and Robbie changed into their fresh clothes. James had the concierge at their hotel arrange for his shirt to be cleaned overnight. Innocent had made certain that they had what they needed to make life for them as civilized as possible, under the circumstances.

James finished dressing and breakfast in his room and then went to knock on Robbie and Laura's room. It might be a busy day.


	20. Chapter 20 Mermaid

After James, Robbie and Laura had finished breakfast, in Robbie and Laura's room, the three colleagues and friends put into action what they had discussed at breakfast. First they checked with Lizzie back in Oxford who assured them that the town was quiet with students, professors, tourists and billions of books awaiting their return.

Laura decided to stay in the hotel room a bit longer. She wanted to call Lynn and update her on her father's escapades with James and herself and Innocent. Then Laura wanted to call Lizzie and share with her some of the details that she knew that Robbie and James had not shared with Lizzie in full measure. Laura thought, boys will be boys and are prone to leave out vital detail, at times. Namely, how close Robbie and James got to being hurt in the drone. Laura was grateful that Robbie had not said "It's just a small drone."

Robbie and James checked in with Innocent, at her office. She told her former subordinates that they were free to return to Oxford, but that she did enjoy having them here with her as observers or consultants for another day or two, if they wanted to stay to see how their drone case was emerging. Innocent assured Robbie that if Robbie chose to stay, that she expected that Dr. Hobson would, as well.

Overnight there had been more intrusion into the local police communications, with more false reports of local protests. There had also been a story about police officers being accosted by a drone. This later statement was true, and had been Robbie and James's encounter with the drone. However, this was not being shared with the public, officially, at the moment.

Robbie and James had already decided that if Innocent thought that they could help her and her operation out with the drone and whoever was intruding into the local police communications, that they would like to see it through to resolution. Innocent was relieved to hear that these two gentlemen seated in her office were willing to work with her and her staff to get their current case solved. This was a troubling and potentially volatile situation. She hoped they could resolve it quickly.

There had been some complaints from local residents about them being "buzzed" by drones while they were gardening in their own yard, washing their own cars and simply trying to relax in their own yards. That's where Robbie and James headed. Robbie texted Laura to let her know that he and James were leaving Innocent's office and taking a car for a "little drive around to see what's going on." Laura responded with a "be careful – you are loved and needed at home."

After sending her text to Robbie, Laura went for a swim in the pool at the hotel. She purchased a swim suit from the hotel's store for her swim. It was wildly over priced, but Laura had not planned on swimming. But she needed physical activity to get the stress out of her and get her mind clear. She was still upset about Robbie's encounter with the drone yesterday.


	21. Chapter 21 Phantom

Robbie knew that both James and Laura wondered why he was so concerned, apart from the fact that drone had made yesterday unpleasant for them. Robbie's focus was on the riots part. Or the mere mention of riots. Having some unknown source hacking into police communication channels and discussing riots that did not exist, sounded like more than mere juvenile mischief. As a cop "on the beat" Robbie had seen some brutal and deadly riots. There was the human cost in terms of loss of life and the gnawing fear that the residents of the community where the riots occurred experienced. The fear caused everyone's senses to be heightened. The ripple effect could be profound and spread throughout entire cities and regions.

The beat cop got to know people more deeply than the modern, regionally focused form of policing. The beat cop saw things every day and if he or she was any kind of a decent cop, would pick up on changes in the local environment in terms of people and places quickly. These kinds of instincts help the police keep the community safe and themselves alive.

Morse had understood Robbie's highly developed instincts from being a beat cop. Morse had respected him for it from when they first met back in Jericho. It took several years and several beers at a pub one night to get Morse to tell Robbie that he admired this particular trait in Robbie, but he did say it.

Innocent understood Robbie's concerns about "riots and rumors of riots" as he'd phrased it for Innocent when he spoke with her privately about it. A rumored riot can become a real riot, if tempers flare for whatever reason. Even something as basic as "group think" can produce a volatile and dangerous riot. It was best to prevent them or stop them early. But how does one find a "phantom riot" before it becomes a real one, Robbie mused to himself.


	22. Chapter 22 Clearer Vision

Innocent was a practitioner of bureaucracy when it served her purposes, but she did not like it being used against her. She knew when she got a call from an organizational rung two or perhaps three levels above her that she was getting something stirred up. It was to do with the drone and the mysterious "hacking" into police channels in her jurisdiction.

She asked if there was threat to the community or her personnel and got the answer "We are looking into that." When she asked for information if the potential threat that they were looking into was domestic or external she got "No comment" for an answer. And when Innocent asked her caller if she would be sent any expert help it was suggested "Please optimize your existing resources to address any issues that might arise."

What Innocent did know that she had going for her and in her favor was that her own personnel were good and competent. Plus she had the good fortune to have her three member team of experts in from Oxford, at the moment, to help. She felt very fortunate to have that asset in the situation at hand.

From a superficial analysis; Robbie, James and Laura were an unlikely trio of colleagues who would be successful at working together. Further, they made an unlikely set of friends. Robbie and Laura seemed like an even more unlikely couple, yet they were quite successful and adored each other. Seeing the group dynamic, with Lizzie added into the mix had taught Innocent a great deal about the potential of people, and to not pre-judge people and situations too severely. Give them time to evolve and ferment, and one might get a pleasant surprise.

Innocent was in dire need of answers about the drone and how it connected with the hacking of police communications channels. She was depending heavily on the notion that her ad hoc committee from Oxford was the team of experts that would be able to deliver her answers and results with their clearer vision of the situation.


	23. Chapter 23 Trio Patrol

Robbie and James decided to go more casual. They both wore jeans and casual shoes and shirt. Laura found a simple, but pretty dress in a local store and joined Robbie and James on their casual "patrol" in search of knowledge, clues, hunches or anything that might help to move the investigation forward.

Laura was not trained as a police officer, per se. However, she had been in the field often enough and hung around the policing world long enough to get a feel for the foot patrol aspects of it. Besides today's "foot patrol" gave her an opportunity to keep an eye on Robbie and to watch Robbie and James in action. Her observations from years of forensics might help them find some answers, too.

First they went to a few places that sold drones and where there were some drone enthusiasts. James posed as a musician who wanted to find a way to use drones to promote his band's concerts. Robbie and Laura posed as a couple looking for a way to use a drone to help them navigate their canoe better, so it would not tip over. While their efforts did not result in sales for the drone vendors, it did produce a short list of names of local drone enthusiasts that they would give to Innocent and have her run a background check to see if anything interesting was revealed from their efforts.

While Innocent's staff was working with information that they had been sent by Robbie, James and Laura, the trio decided to explore Innocent's jurisdiction a bit more. They found a place to eat that had good smelling garlic bread. Laura made a comment about Robbie and garlic bread fueling certain passions, which elicited a warm embrace from Robbie and a quick kiss on the lips. James just looked on in admiration and amazement. If his two dearest friends had gotten together a few years earlier, they would have had several kids to add to their family tree. That James was certain of. James believed that if he found a woman who loved him at least half as much as Laura adored Robbie, he'd be a fortunate man.


	24. Chapter 24 Capture

Robbie and Laura were holding hands walking along while James walked in front of them. They decided to take a walk around the town after lunch, while awaiting Innocent's response to the information that they had provided her about the drone enthusiasts. Innocent's call came through to Robbie.

A few interesting connections had been found by Innocent's staff. She'd passed along the names of the drone enthusiasts the Oxford Trio had sent her to a few of her contacts in other areas of law enforcements. A few potential interesting people were found in the mix. While there were no guarantees, it was better to have something to go on than nothing.

Robbie suggested that they head to Innocent's office. Laura heard the casual tone that Robbie had taken in quickly summarizing what Innocent's staff had found out about some of the drone enthusiasts that they'd found from their foot patrol research. But what Laura saw was the serious demeanor that reflected in his face after he'd spoken with Innocent.

Back at Innocent's office Laura joined in on the meeting with Robbie and James. Innocent invited her and neither Robbie nor James said anything about it being inappropriate. Innocent told them that two of the names that they'd given to her came up on a "watch" list. They were not known to have committed any crimes, just seemed to come close to it on a few occasions. Robbie suggested that Innocent send some of her own staff to go talk to and, if necessary, bring in the men on the watch list for questioning. Robbie and James would conduct the questioning at Innocent's station, if that was alright with her. Innocent liked Robbie's ideas.

Innocent's inspectors ushered one of the men that they went out to talk with into the individual room for questioning. Robbie and James were to conduct the questioning session. The two suspects would not have been suspects except that they pulled a gun on the Innocent's team who went out to speak with them at their electronics shop, from which they sold drones. The one who pulled the gun got away, the one who did not, was brought in for question. Meanwhile the hunt was on for the other suspect who'd pulled a gun on the officers. While no shots had been fired, they knew that this suspect was armed and fearful. He ran, so he was most likely running for a reason.

Robbie and James did a thorough questioning by Innocent's judgment. They found out a few things. The electronics shop sold a variety of drones, virtual reality equipment and other types of technology. Much of it could be regarded as entertainment focused equipment, but as with any technology, it could be used for less savory purposes. While the electronics aspect of the shop was legitimate, the same could not necessarily be said for all of their clients. The shop was also part pharmacy, of a certain type. Drones were used to deliver opioid "orders".

Robbie wanted to ask a few more questions, but did not want to push the issue and show his entire hand of cards. The suspect that they had just interviewed was escorted to a holding cell, while Robbie and James went to Innocent's office to discuss what they'd discovered from the interview with the suspect they had in custody.

What really bothered Robbie was where was the suspect who had run, and what was his next move? Would he lay low, try to leave the country or do something desperate?


	25. Chapter 25 The Page and the Knights

"Robbie, you could just let Innocent's staff take care of this. You and James have done the brain work, let Innocent's people do the brawn related part?" Robbie knew that Laura did not often plead. She was more often accustomed to giving orders and having them carried out. She was asking him to do this, to keep him safe. He understood that, but he had a duty to see through.

Robbie smiled, looking down at his "little Laura". If he ever spoke those words to her, she'd thump him and then some. "Laura, it's just a bit more effort on this case, then James and I will be done with it and we can all go back to Oxford." He smiled down at Laura, rubbing her upper arms and shoulders for reassurance. "James and I will even be kind enough to let Innocent and her staff take care of the paperwork." Robbie noted in jest. Laura did not find it humorous and was quiet and serious in her demeanor.

Robbie and James were back in their standard business suit attire, but needed to add one thing to be properly dressed for this case, their bullet proof vests. They did not know what was going to happen, but that's why they each put one on. Laura helped them both properly put on and fasten the life saving vests. She felt like a page preparing the knights for a joust during medieval times. As Laura helped James get his vest properly fastened, James quietly assured Laura that "I'll look after Robbie." Laura thanked him sincerely.

Laura walked back over to where Robbie was standing and kissed him for good luck. "I love you, Robbie." Laura told him. Robbie kissed her back and hugged her telling her "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Giving her an affectionate slap on a part of her anatomy that no man would dare to, but Robbie, he winked at her and walked toward James. Robbie and James headed for their car, while Laura was trying to decide if she should go back to the hotel for a swim or if she should stay at Innocent's station and wait until Robbie and James got back.


	26. Chapter 26 Turn of Events

They knew from the drone enthusiast that they had questioned and still had in custody that his fellow drone enthusiast and "business" partner had ambitions in the illegal "pharmaceutical" field. That often meant large sums of money and the potential for violence, which was why Innocent had insisted upon the bullet proof vests. And also why Robbie and James wanted to wear bullet proof vests, for this case.

They found the drone enthusiast who had run from them at a property on the edge of town. There was a large garage, with part of the property enclosed by a tall stockade fence. Robbie and James got out of the car, cautiously. They were dressed like police again and they knew the person they were in pursuit of was armed, dangerous and fearful. In other words, anything could happen. Robbie and James knew that there was a tactical team forming a few blocks away to protect them and back them up, but sometimes the situation moved along faster than even the tactical team could, so they were on their own.

Something whirred above their heads, it was a drone. While it did not drop any bombs, spew forth any bullets or tear gas, it did signal to Robbie and James that their presence had been noticed and this is where things could get serious. A second drone came from the other direction and dived towards Robbie and James, pulling up just in time to miss them. Meanwhile, Robbie and James heard a car pull out from the other side of the stockade fence and accelerate. James got in behind the wheel of their car. As Robbie got in the car, he called the tactical team to let them know that they were going to pursue the car that was headed west at a high rate of speed and driving erratically.

To their surprise, Robbie and James observed the car that they were pursuing do a 180 degree turn and come back their way. The car was moving erratically and headed directly for them. James tried to maneuver out of the way, but he was only partially successful.


	27. Chapter 27 Poolside Greeting

Laura had decided to reprise her role of mermaid in the hotel pool to calm herself. She was worried about Robbie. Swimming helped her to deal with her excess tension. She would then deal with Robbie's excess tension when he got back to the hotel room this afternoon or this evening. She'd show him how a mermaid makes her moves, and would not even need a waterbed to execute them for his enjoyment, and hers.

Laura was swimming even strokes, with good form. When she came up along the side of the pool, she was met by a pair of expensive professional pumps. When she looked up she realized they belonged to Innocent. Standing next to her was the hotel manager, holding a large dry towel for her. As Laura got out of the pool, Innocent explained that Robbie and James had both been involved in a situation in the field and were getting looked over at the local hospital. She promised more details after Laura got dried and dressed for a trip to the hospital to see Robbie. They would go in her car. A million ideas flashed across the synapses in Laura's brain. Her medical side was fighting with her instincts as wife and lover. The only thing these three aspects of her agreed upon was that she did not like this situation and she wanted to see Robbie, now.

After changing her clothing and grabbing a change of clothing for Robbie, Laura accompanied Innocent in Innocent's car, to the hospital where Robbie and James were being treated. During the trip, Innocent went into more detail about what was known about Robbie's condition. However, it sounded like an emerging situation, one that may not necessarily have a guaranteed positive clinical outcome. Laura tried to not pre-judge the situation, just listening for the facts and trying to leave the emotions on ice for the moment, which was difficult.

Innocent had already personally called Lynn, tracking her down at Robbie and Laura's home in Oxford. She told Lynn what she could about her father's condition. Innocent had contacted Lizzie and explained the situation. Lizzie would drive over to Robbie and Laura's place, pick up Lynn and drive her to the hospital to see her father. Laura appreciated Innocent's efficiency. Some people thought that Innocent was as cold as a cucumber, with little or no humanity about her. That was far from the truth. Innocent displayed her humanity not in effusive emotional terms, but in getting situations arranged to give people the most comfort and consideration, when less than optimal situations arose. Laura was grateful for Innocent's thoughtful efficiency at the moment, very grateful for it.


	28. Chapter 28 Details

Innocent left Laura with Robbie's surgeon, discussing his case. She checked on James before she left the hospital. James was still sedated, but should come around soon. Until that happened, she had business back at her office.

Members of her own staff had been able to speak with the drone enthusiast who had been driving the car that careened into Robbie and James's vehicle. He had lost control of his car because he was trying to control two drones, simultaneously, from his smart phone, while driving. Sometimes Innocent sincerely wondered why they were called "smart phones" when people did so many dumb things with them.

Innocent's staff had also learned that the drone enthusiasts' efforts to hack police communications channels were an effort to deflect attention away from their use of drones for opioid deliveries. The amount of money they made from the illegal sales was worth the effort and risk of hacking police communications channels. At least that is what the drone enthusiasts thought at the time.

Innocent had thought about sending Lizzie to pick up James' sister, but James was not that badly hurt. She had spoken with James' sister, and Nell seemed content to take a wait and see approach about coming up to see him. She seemed more focused on having a room ready for him to rest and recuperate when James was released from the hospital.

Laura, Robbie and James were where they needed to be, for now. Lizzie was driving up with Lynn. For now the smartest thing Innocent could do was to try and get a quick nap in her office. She'd need the sleep later, she figured.


	29. Chapter 29 Scalding Humor

Laura leaned over Robbie. She was partially seated in a chair beside his bed, and partially leaning into his bed on him. She laid her head on his shoulder gently for a while. Then she sat up and looked over him, as a doctor, then as a wife and lover, and then she lay her head down gently on his shoulder for a while. She changed position when her neck got stiff and sat up, running the tips of her fingers gently over Robbie face, ran her fingers through his hair a bit and then checked his pulse, temperature and breathing. All looked good considering what he'd been through. Then she kissed his cheek and went out of the room to get some coffee.

When Laura returned to Robbie's room, she resumed her seat in the chair beside his bed. She started to take a sip of coffee, and was shocked when Robbie asked if she had "Gotten me some coffee, too?" Laura was so shocked she spilled some hot coffee on to Robbie as he lay in bed. She was horrified, when she realized what she'd done, trying to mop up the coffee with tissues from a box on the small bureau next to Robbie's bed. "First James tries to kill me with his fancy driving maneuvers and then my own wife tries to scald me to death. It's been quite at week." Laura heard the humor in Robbie's raspy but still beautiful voice, and his deep blue eyes watched her intently as she went from trying to hold back tears of guilt for spilling coffee on him, to laughing herself silly at his comment on the situation.

Laura told Robbie "Well, you wanted some coffee. I just gave you some of mine." She and Robbie both laughed as she tried to hug him without getting tangled in some of his bandages and hospital monitoring devices. She was so happy he was awake and was speaking. Plus he had his sense of humor, even when being marinated by her with her coffee.

After a few quiet moments of Laura hugging Robbie, from a rather awkward angle, Laura sat back down on the chair by his bed. Robbie looked over, towards Laura and asked "How are you Lass?" She responded "I'm fine Robbie, I'm fine, now that you're awake and speaking." Robbie then asked her "How is James?", fearing he may be in worse shape than he was. "James is going to be fine. He should be coming out of sedation soon, if he is not already. You're both fortunate to be alive." Laura sounded like a doctor answering Robbie's question.


	30. Chapter 30 Assurance

James was awakening from being under the influence of anesthesia. He was not seriously wounded, but he was seriously wanting out of the bed and out of the hospital. He was demanding that Innocent be called, immediately. He wanted information on another patient, by the name of Robert Lewis, which he would not be privy to, without Innocent's influence. James did not know if Robbie was injured, something worse than injured or if he was even in the hospital, but James needed to know, and now.

Innocent was awoken from a light nap in her office by a phone call from the hospital. She asked the hospital to make certain that James had the information he was asking for about Lewis. She authorized it to be given to James. So at least she knew that James was awake and attitudinal. Based on that information, Innocent knew that he was on the mend.

About the time that Innocent hung up the phone, Lizzie let Lynn off at the hospital where her father was being treated. She called Laura's phone, and got an immediate answer from Laura. Laura told her the room number. Robbie really would have liked a few more hours of rest, with Laura to help bolster his spirits, before meeting with Lynn, but he had no control over the issue. He did not want to cause any unnecessary worry for Lynn, Robbie felt he'd already done too much of that back when her mom had died.

Lynn was anxious to see her father, and was surprised that he was awake, about half sitting up and holding a conversation with Laura when she entered her father's room. Laura and Robbie were smiling broadly to welcome Lynn. Robbie motioned for Lynn to come and sit on the bed next to him, on the side opposite from where Laura was perched next to Robbie.

Lynn kissed her father on the cheek and gave him a quick hug. Robbie told Lynn about what he remembered from the accident. Laura listened attentively to see if Robbie was starting to remember more about what had happened to him. Laura thought that he might be remembering more detail, already. That was a good sign for Robbie's overall recovery.

Laura thought that father and daughter needed to have a conversation alone, so she went to get some coffee for herself and Lynn. And she planned to get a cup for Robbie, as well. Laura felt welcomed in the Lewis household by all of its original members, but she knew that sometimes Robbie and Lynn needed time to themselves, so she wanted to gift them with that time while she got some coffee. She also thought it was time to check on James, again.

Before embarking on the coffee acquisition part of her mission, she went to James' room to look in on him. Laura, in her Dr. Hobson alter ego, peered into the quiet hospital room and saw James in the bed. She walked into his room. James an ever attentive officer, heard her light footsteps, opened his eyes and saw Laura looking down at him. Laura smiled at him. James tried to sit up, but was still feeling the effects of the anesthesia, so Laura gently helped him to find a comfortable sitting position.

After Innocent requested that the hospital provide James with an update on Robbie's condition, since he was a fellow officer, James had known that Robbie was getting better. However, when James and Laura discussed how Robbie was doing, James found the assurance that he needed. Laura noticed the relaxation that came of James when he realized that Robbie would be alright. He'd felt guilty about being the driver of their vehicle when injured Robbie. James evasive maneuvers were good, but they did not prevent injury to either Robbie or James, but they probably did save their lives and minimize their injuries as much as possible.

Laura made James promise to get more rest so that he could head home in the best possible condition to start a solid full recovery. James promised Laura he would do so, but he also wanted Laura to keep him updated on Robbie. And James wanted to see Robbie before James left for a return to Oxford. Laura assured him that she would help to make that happen. Laura tucked James into bed, and went on with her mission to get coffee for Lynn, Robbie and herself.


	31. Chapter 31 Respect and Coffee

Laura was feeling better than she had since she knew that Robbie had been hospitalized. She had briefly visited with James, so she knew he was on the mend. Laura had procured coffee for Lynn, Robbie and herself. Now Laura was returning to the room after giving father and daughter some quality time together.

Laura heard Lynn discussing with Robbie that her father still was set on being a police office "So dad, me losing mom due to a car incident wasn't enough? You have to keep proving what a great copper you are by still being in the force? And this is the result? Dad, why?"

Robbie saw Laura standing at the door to his room. She was not certain if she should sit down or leave. Hearing Lynn's tone of voice, she decided that Robbie might need an ally.

Robbie tried to disarm his daughter by telling her in his gentlest voice "Lynn, you're tired, you've travelled all the way here to see me and you probably have not eaten. How about if you get something to eat, have a rest and we can continue this line of discuss later, when I get home. Wouldn't that be better"?"

"No dad, it would not. I've said what I had to say. Why don't you just retire dad, after this incident?" Lynn pressed her father.

"Lynn, I don't want to. I will make a full recovery, and can continue performing my duties." Robbie told Lynn.

Lynn started to verbally wade Into her father again, and Laura decided to chime in with "Lynn, show your father more respect. He loves you…"

Lynn quickly turned to face Laura, noting on her way out of the room "And you're his biggest enabler in all of this. Thanks Laura." Lynn said sarcastically on her way out of her father's hospital room.

Laura looked at Robbie with a mystified look on her face. She asked Robbie "What started that conversation?"

Robbie responded "You know Lynn, always wanting me to just play grand-father. " Then Robbie noted a look of pain on Laura's face.

"Robbie, maybe I should not have said what I did to Lynn, about showing you more respect; I'm not her biological mom. But I am your wife and I didn't want to see her say things to upset you like that. I hope I did not make matters worse. Oh Robbie, I'm sorry – I should go find her and apologize to her." Laura told Robbie. Although she and Robbie had been together for years, sometimes she found her position as mom to an adult daughter who was not her biological child a tough issue to handle.

Robbie assured Laura, "Lynn needs a mom, even now. You did the right thing in being a mom to her, and a wife to me. Thank you, Laura." Laura was reassured by Robbie's remarks.

Laura had placed the coffee beverages that she'd purchased on the table next to Robbie's bed. She handed one to Robbie, after helping him get the lid off of it. She then had hers. Robbie and Laura enjoyed the peace and quiet and shared thoughts and coffee to help calm down the situation.

Lynn would run out of steam after going for a walk or something after her emotional upset. That they knew, so Robbie and Laura stopped worrying about her and just waited until she came back to the room.


	32. Chapter 32 Refreshed

Innocent felt refreshed by her nap. She'd sent Lizzie to a room at the hotel that she'd reserved for her, after Lizzie had dropped Lynn off at the hospital to see her father. While it felt good to have her favorite Oxford "quartet" here, working with her, she knew they needed to get home soon, too. Lizzie needed some sleep and a good meal to get her ready to go back to Oxford.

James needed another day of rest before they would release him most likely, based on what the hospital had told her about his progress. Innocent spoke with Lizzie about taking James back to Oxford with her the next day, after James had been discharged from the hospital. Lizzie agreed to it. Innocent made a call to the hospital verifying that James would be released the next day. Once that was done, Innocent let James know that Lizzie would drive him back to Oxford. That took care of getting Lizzie and James back to Oxford to keep the Oxford police force going.

Robbie was going to take a bit longer to mend, but he would mend and be able to resume full duties. based on what Innocent had been told. Laura needed to stay in the area as long as Robbie was in the hospital. The two were now a matched pair, and Innocent knew the two of them were better together than apart.

Innocent had lots of paperwork to get outlined, written and signed to properly wrap-up the case with the drones and the intrusion into their police channels. Since Robbie would not be leaving the hospital for Oxford for a few days, he would be local and could sign some of the forms on her behalf. That way, she did not have to sign everything, and the Oxford police presence in resolving this case would be better substantiated with his signature on the documents as well as hers. While Innocent wanted her people to get credit for resolving the case in part, she wanted to make certain that Robbie and James got full credit for their lead role in the resolving the case.

Meanwhile, Laura received a text from Lynn noting "I want to apologize to you and dad. We'll talk about it all later. My husband is picking me up and taking me home. " Laura read it to Robbie and he did not seem surprised. "Laura, that's OK. Lynn is getting the distance she needs, but she is being responsible enough to let us know. I'm thankful that."

Robbie yawned, and Laura told him to get some sleep, she be there to keep watch over him. Robbie objected. He wanted Laura to go back to the hotel room and get some sleep. Laura refused and in her best Dr. Hobson voice and demeanor, convinced Robbie that there was no use arguing with her. She would be there, by his side, while he slept. He would have preferred that they were both in the comfortable bed in the hotel or at home, but for now, this scenario would have to do. Laura's presence comforted him. Laura's presence near Robbie, also comforted Laura.


	33. Chapter 33 Transitions

The next morning, while Robbie continued to sleep, Laura met with James and Lizzie in the hospital's refreshment area for some coffee and something that resembled breakfast. Laura made certain to thank Lizzie for brining Lynn up to see her dad. However, Laura left out the part about how Lynn's visit with her dad went. Lizzie offered to drive Lynn back to Oxford, along with James, but Laura assured Lizzie that Lynn had found her own way home.

Lizzie and Laura escorted James to Lizzie's car. James was feeling better, but needed to get accustomed to walking a bit since he'd been stiff from his stay in the hospital. Freedom to move around was wonderful to all of James' senses. James wanted a nap on the way home since he would be a passenger while Lizzie drove. He also desired a hot shower once he got home and a few days of sleep in his own bed. James had also wanted to talk with Robbie before he left for Oxford, since Robbie would not be discharged for a few days. Laura had assured James that he'd see Robbie very soon, back in Oxford.

Laura smiled and waved at Lizzie and James as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. She wanted to be headed home with Robbie now, right now. But she knew he needed a few more days of healing and rest. Then she could take him home and she could play doctor all she wanted to with him. And she intended to do just that.

Nearing Robbie's room from the hall, Laura heard some not too muffled expletives coming from his room. She knew his voice well, and knew something was displeasing him, to put it mildly. She took a deep breath and entered Robbie's room. She found him on the floor, on his knees. He was trying to get up and get back into bed by himself and not succeeding very well.

"Robbie, let me help you." Laura said in a gentle and wifely manner, not going for the Dr. Hobson tone, which he was expecting. Robbie looked up at her grateful for her comforting presence and ability to rescue him from his uncomfortable position on the floor of the hospital room. Once positioned back on the bed, he awaited Laura's chastisement, which did not come. Laura busied herself making certain that he was alright and had not injured, re-injured, undid any bandages or anything in his attempt to get out of bed and stand or even walk a bit on his own. He was fine.

Robbie kept his eyes on her, intent for the moment she would stop and stare at him disapprovingly for his attempt to get out of bed by himself. Finally Robbie said to Laura in a self defeated manner "Go ahead Laura, tell me how foolish I was to try and get out of bed. I'm ready for it, let's get it over with."

Laura sat down in the chair by Robbie's bed and took his hand, holding it gently in both of hers. "Robbie, what good would that do? And besides, you were doing what I would expect you to do, try and get moving on your own as soon as you can to get out of bed and back to your daily routine." She held his hand more tightly between hers and smiled at Robbie. He looked at her for a moment while the resignation that his hunched shoulders and down turned head had signaled drained from him and he felt reassured that she understood him.

Laura told his "Robbie, if you were not trying to get out of bed and having this very kind of thing happen, I'd be worried that you were more seriously injured than I thought." Laura's look turned to one of seriousness as she continued, "Robbie have I always been that harsh in admonishing you? I'm sorry, if I have."

"Laura, you did it because you loved me. You cared for and about me. You tried to buffer me from the hurts of the world and my own emotional excesses, at times. I'm happy that you understand and accept me as I am. Thank you!"

Laura decided to change the subject, to see where Robbie's mind was focused, on the here and now or the future. She told him "Robbie, I just saw James and Lizzie off to Oxford. She's driving, of course."

Robbie was surprised "I wanted to see them before they left for home. I wanted to thank Lizzie for her help while we've been here, out of town; and make certain that James is well." Robbie seemed frustrated, but he did not question Laura about how she should have woken him to see their friends and colleagues off to Oxford. "Ahh, I'll see them soon and then we'll talk things through. I admit that I am tired." Robbie yawned and Laura helped him ease down in the bed for more healing sleep. She fit herself on the bed beside and slightly on top of Robbie for a nap, too. Both of them fell asleep quickly getting much needed rest.


	34. Chapter 34 Arrival

Over the next few days Robbie was feeling better. Laura could tell, he was more restless wanted to get out of bed, out of the hospital and home to their home, their life and his job. James had called Laura to ask her to please take Robbie's phone away from him because he kept texting him and Lizzie. Robbie wanted answers and updates on things that James did not know about yet, since James was not back at the office, yet. James was working from home, but enjoying some music therapy of his own design with his guitar and some composing of music.

Before Robbie was discharged, Innocent stopped by the hospital to see Robbie and Laura. She did not bring any of the paperwork that she wanted Robbie to sign-off on to wrap up their recent case. Innocent decided she would send it to him in a few days to give him some more healing time.

Laura drove home with Robbie in the passenger seat. Robbie was driving her up the wall. She had hidden his phone in her purse, making certain that it was off so it would not ring and announce its presence to Robbie as they drove. Eventually Robbie's energy was spent on the excitement of being out of the hospital and going home, and he quietly fell asleep, to Laura's great comfort.

As Laura pulled into their driveway, Robbie was still sound asleep. Laura awoke him with a kiss and he woke up feeling refreshed and hungry. Laura was tired, but relieved to be home after their long drive. Robbie was able to move under his own power rather well, so Laura let him go into the house by himself, but she took what little baggage they'd had from the hotel in to the house, at her insistence, over Robbie's objections.

Innocent had given Laura several gift certificates to places that she knew Laura and Robbie often ordered take-out meals from. This was a "thank you" to Robbie and Laura, for their help with Innocent's case, but also because Innocent genuinely care about Laura and Robbie. Laura intended to start to make good use of the gift certificates, now, and proceeded to order a large evening meal for herself and Robbie.

After dinner, as Laura unpacked from their sojourn to Innocent's jurisdiction, Robbie's phone mysteriously turned up and Laura tossed it over to Robbie. He caught it with a smile on his face and thanked her for finding it for him. Laura just wondered if James and Lizzie would thank her for giving the "lost" phone back to Robbie.


	35. Chapter 35 Planning Session

Laura and Robbie both thanked Innocent for her kindness, support and generosity after Robbie had been injured. Laura still had a large amount on one of the gift cards that Innocent and given to Laura to make meal time easier while Robbie continued to get better at home. Robbie was now back at work and thriving. She had an idea to share with Robbie, one that she thought he would enjoy.

Laura and Robbie had lunch by the lake to enjoy the good weather of the day. Laura enjoyed watching Robbie smile, laugh and able to move freely and confidently under his own power after seeing him confined to a hospital bed a few weeks prior. During their outside "picnic on a park bench" lunch, Laura asked Robbie "How about if we plan a weekend picnic by a lake or some place that we can all get together? "

Robbie responded, "That sounds intriguing, please define "all"."

Laura knew her favorite Inspector would question something. "By all I was thinking you and me, Lizzie and Tony and James. Also, Lynn and our grandson and maybe Nell, if she can make it."

Laura watched Robbie for his reaction, nothing negative seemed to register in his demeanor or his voice when he spoke. "I like Laura it, I really like it." Robbie and Lynn had spoken a few times over the phone, and they seemed to have patched things up since Lynn's criticism of Robbie during their discussion while Robbie was still in the hospital. But knowing that sometimes, Robbie might not be the great communicator, Laura probed a bit further. "Robbie, you're alright if I invite Lynn? You and your daughter have patched things up? "

Robbie smiled and squeezed Laura into a hug "Lynn and I are fine. Thank you for making sure. You look after me very well." Robbie placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Someone needs to look after you Robbie since you don't bother to look after yourself very well." Laura answered.

"Laura, I wear my bullet proof vest. I eat my veggies, when you cook them. I exercise when we go for a walk or do other things together."

Laura asked Robbie "Small bombs? And how about James' evasive driving maneuvers that landed you both in the hospital?"

"Well, I …." Robbie wasn't quite certain how to respond to those points, when Laura made them. Robbie conceded " You win that argument Laura."

"Robbie I did not mean it as an argument simply as a statement of fact. We both win, you are still alive and breathing and healthy even after everything that you've been through. And I still have someone to help me enjoy my life with."


	36. Chapter 36 Mystery Box

The weekend of their "big event" arrived. The weather was acceptable, though Laura and Robbie did have a back-up plan to have their party at their place. They picked up the food early and had all of the other necessities, including a first aid kit stuffed in the car.

It was going to be a mix of friends and family and there were always surprises when you had this potpourri of people. But that was the fun of it.

Robbie's daughter Lynn had driven down the night before with his grandson and stayed with her dad and Laura, in the guest room. Things were peaceful in their family reunion.

When Robbie and Laura arrived at the picnic area, with Lynn and her son coming in a separate car, the crowd had already convened. Lizzie, Tony and Nell, James' sister, were all looking at something sitting in a large box on a picnic table. James had brought along fishing polls, his guitar and this mystery item in a large box. James figured that Robbie might find the mystery in the large box interesting, he was not so certain how Laura would react. James also figured that Robbie's grandson would love it, but James was not so certain how the boy's mom would feel about it. James like Lynn, she was like her dad in many good ways.

James put out the cigarette he was having while waiting for everyone to get there. He was tense about how he and his sister Nell would keep up a positive channel of communications while his extended family, with no blood-ties, was around.

James and Tony helped Robbie removed the picnic items from the very packed car. Laura was a master of packing things into tight spaces. There has to be some pathologist talent related to that, he'd never seen anyone pack like she could. There was plenty of food and beverage for all tastes. Also dishes, napkins and cutlery. Laura had thought of it all and told him how to help her pack it and later unpack. Robbie knew when to submit to authority, especially where Laura was concerned.

Robbie's grandson was enjoying meeting all of these grown-ups. He was having a great time running around. He had his mom, grand-father, step grand-mother to look over him. In a broader context he had three officers of the law and a doctor and a nurse to look after him and monitor his play time. What fun could the poor kid have? A great deal of fun. James always had cool toys and was very inventive and interesting. He liked to play practical jokes, especially on his grand-father, which the boy found very funny.

They all had a pleasant lunch together. Tony had to leave early for work, but Lizzie stayed to see what James had up his sleeve as some kind of a trick to play on Robbie. She also genuinely enjoyed the company of this group of people. Robbie and James helped her to learn the proper use of a fishing pole. James was a bit lacking in patience with fishing, but Robbie showed her how to do it, and Lizzie caught a few which they released. Lizzie decided that she might learn to like fishing, but Tony was going to have to learn how to properly clean and prepare the fish for cooking.

While Lizzie and Robbie were exploring the finer points of fishing and Nell and Lynn were guiding Robbie's grandson in playing some new games, Laura was watching James confidently go over to the mystery box and open it. Laura decided she needed to explore what James was doing.

James, smiling and very pleased with himself, had obtained a drone to bring to the picnic and to fascinate and entertain everyone. Or so he hoped.

Laura took a look at the object as James laid it out to prepare it for a flight. "James, is that one of those drones?" James looked up at Laura with a confident smile on his face and answered "Yes, clever of you to recognize it."

Laura was momentarily angry "It's not hard to recognizing a piece of technology that almost killed you and Robbie."

"In my hands, it shall be a tool of peace and entertainment, Laura. This is for good, I promise." James pronounced to Laura. She responded "Good, I hope so." Laura proceeded over to where Robbie and Lizzie were fishing. Just seeing one of those drones made her think about Robbie's injuries from a few weeks prior. She needed to clear her mind of the negative thoughts.

Robbie heard Laura approach from behind as he and Lizzie continued to fish. Laura informed Robbie and Lizzie that "Don't look now but D. I. Hathaway is going to entertain us with his skillful piloting of a drone. That's what was in the large box he has been guarding so closely."

Lizzie was not sure what to say. She looked at Robbie and at Laura.

Robbie observed "You'd think that lad would have had enough of drones wouldn't you? But then with his fascination with tech toys, it makes sense he'd be drawn to drones."

Laura added "And at times James has been known to _drone_ on about some things." Robbie and Lizzie both laughed at Laura's pun.

[Thank you to Muffinzelda for the idea of James with a "friendly" drone. ]


	37. Chapter 37 Fish Story

In one part of the picnic area Lynn and Nell entertained Robbie's grandson. By the lakeside, Laura watched Robbie and Lizzie fish and enjoyed the beauty and tranquility of nature. Suddenly they all heard the strum of a guitar and James introducing his "Magnificent Flying Machine." All eyes turned towards James.

James' drone lifted off from where James had prepared a comfortable launching and landing area for it. Hathaway carefully worked the controls to fly it over and around Robbie's grandson, knowing that the boy would be thrilled by it. Hathaway then maneuvered the drone to buzz around Robbie, Lizzie and Laura. Hathaway was careful with them as well. Striking a fellow officer of the law with an unregistered drone might be breaking some kind of rules. James did not want to find out what those rules might be.

James landed the drone carefully, and everyone applauded. Lynn guided her son over to the drone and James showed it off to the child with great care and enthusiasm. Nell seemed to be frustrated that her brother James would bring, "that thing" to a quiet picnic. Robbie and Lizzie thought it was kind of interesting and Laura was skeptical about what James would do with the drone next.

Eventually, they heard the drone take off again, this time Robbie's grandson was working the controls under the close supervision of his mother and James. Robbie and Lizzie were fine with it. Laura did not like a child that young near the controls, but she kept her reservations to herself. The drone flew out over the lake that Robbie and Lizzie were fishing in and then came back in for a landing.

Lynn was pleased that her son was so thrilled to playing with such a cool toy. This of course elicited the question "When can we get one? It might help me with my homework, when I go to school?" Lynn was amused at the question from her son. Also intrigued by his creative justification of his request for a drone of his own, as being something that would help him with his school work, when he went to school.

James sent up the drone again, but this time with an attachment that would supposedly empower the drone to be able to fish, using a modified fishing pole that James had developed himself. James flew the drone out over the lake, what he regarded as a safe distance from Robbie and Lizzie since they were fishing, still. The drone buzzed them, then it went out further above the lake to fully deploy its fishing apparatus. Robbie and Lizzie watched closely, as did Laura.

The drone hovered majestically over the lake, fishing. A fishing drone. James was very pleased with himself, but wondered if the drone would catch any fish and if it did, what would he do then to get the fish landed. He had not quite worked out that part of the process.

Robbie and Lizzie kept fishing, focusing on their lines and trying to ignore the sentry like monitoring of the drone's hovering position. Suddenly, Robbie got what felt like a catch on his fishing line. He started to consider the best technique to land the fish. It felt like a powerful fish. Lizzie got the same sensation on her line a few seconds later.

James sensed some tension from the controls of his fishing drone and decided to give it more power to lift the catch from the lake, if possible. What James had caught was Robbie and Lizzie's fishing lines. Robbie and Lizzie realized that their fishing lines had been captured by the drone's fishing mechanism before James did, because James was busy working the drone's controls.

Laura ran up to where James was and said "Stop it, your drone has caught Robbie's and Lizzie's fishing lines." James immediately reversed the modified drone's power, so that it would release the fishing lines belonging to his boss and his sergeant. James was able to recall the drone and guided it back to the landing area. Robbie's grandson thought that the whole show was hilarious. He was probably the only one that felt that way.

James was very apologetic to Robbie and Lizzie. Robbie told Lizzie "We both had some fishing lessons today, including "thou shall not fish with drones." Robbie examined Lizzie's and his own fishing pole, but no damage was done to the poles from when the drone caught the fishing lines.


	38. Chapter 38 Laura Learned

After James quickly put the drone away, it was very evident that he was feeling less like a hero and more like an idiot after the drone fishing debacle.

To help James out and to smooth things over for all of them, Robbie asked James to play his guitar for them all. A private concert by the lake, after a day of fun and surprises. At first James told Robbie that he probably should just go home, but James consented to take some requests and play a few of his own compositions. Everyone enjoyed it. Even Robbie's grandson stayed awake and attentive for all of the songs that James played. James allowed the boy to examine his guitar and showed him how it made music and different sounds.

James finally ended his private concert for friends and family and left, taking both Lizzie and Nell home, too. That left Robbie and Laura along with Lynn and her son. They packed up their respective cars and headed back to Robbie and Laura's home, to get ready for a good night's sleep. It had been a long, but fun and truly interesting day.

Before they fell asleep, Robbie mentioned to Laura that when she first started her "best practices" tour she was in search of answers on how to improve the procedures of the Oxford pathology lab. Robbie asked her if she found any. She decided that the best practices were to know who your friends and family are and stay close to them. She would issue him a more detailed pathology practices and procedure report in the future.


End file.
